


【悠泰】古架

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	1. Chapter 1

“陛下！……”  
李泰容闭上眼，摆摆手让惊慌失措的侍从退下，再缩起肩膀，把自己沉进水里。  
闯入者大摇大摆地走进来，解下外袍丢到一边，“不想见我也不至于用洗澡水淹死自己吧？”  
李泰容皱起眉不作应答，闯入者变本加厉地把水撩得哗哗作响，“水都凉了，得添点热的。”  
“中本。”李泰容露出水面，依然闭着眼，神情里带着嫌恶。  
“怎么？臣为国劳心劳力，陛下就这副模样？”中本悠太俯下身，凑近了戏谑道，“不该犒劳一下忠心的臣子吗？”  
那双眼睛最终还是睁开来，视线落在他脸上，没有一丝波澜，“请王爷自便。”  
中本悠太看着那张脸许久，笑了笑，直起腰把衣袖扎上，“服侍的人都退下了，那便由臣亲自来服侍陛下沐浴。多年未练，手艺生疏不少，还望陛下体谅。”  
香炉里被换上了静心安神的香料，添入的沸水缓解了疲乏，柔软的布料擦拭过身体，有些粗糙的手掌握着肩膀按揉，“这里还疼吗？”  
李泰容从水里抬起手，搭在中本悠太手上，水珠渗进指缝里。  
握着手从肩上移了开去。  
“……看来是臣不合陛下心意了。”中本悠太收了手，随意在身上蹭了蹭，“也是，这么些年过去了，早就不是当年了。”  
李泰容突然站起身，湿淋淋的，把水也落到中本悠太身上，自顾自擦干身上的水就往外走。  
“等等！”中本悠太顺手抓起备在一旁的里衣匆匆赶上，把衣服披到李泰容身上，再把衣带束好。  
“反正是要脱掉的，何必多此一举。”李泰容整理了一下衣领，回过头似笑非笑地看着中本悠太，“不该抱我去床上侍寝吗？”  
被嘲讽的人反倒笑得灿烂。  
“臣，遵旨。”  
李泰容躺在榻上，昏昏欲睡之际被身侧的动静惊醒，侧过头看着中本悠太。  
中本悠太抬手拨开李泰容额前的碎发，定定地看了会，伸出手抱住李泰容，把脸埋在肩上。  
抬手在身上人后颈轻轻摩挲着，李泰容最后还是侧了侧身，贴着中本悠太的脸，“快点做吧。”  
趴在身上的人动了动，摸索着找到李泰容的手握在手里，再侧过脸亲着李泰容的耳朵，沿着下颚一路亲吻着，在吻上嘴唇的前一刻被李泰容偏过脸去。  
“多余的事就不必了吧。”李泰容避开中本悠太的目光，从中本悠太手里抽出手，“只管做就是了。”  
中本悠太的身体僵了一下，随即用力抱着李泰容的腰把人翻了过去跪在床上，里衣轻易就被扯开来，露出大半的肩背，下摆也被掀开来，不着寸缕的地方被涂上软膏，插进手指做着用于交欢的准备。中本悠太刻意捉弄着李泰容的敏感处，感受着怀里的身体发着抖却一声不吭，索性草草结束扩张，紧紧抱着李泰容的腰一下全插了进去。  
突然的进入带来的更多是不适，即使被死死抱住，李泰容被顶撞得往前扑去时还是磕到了额头，还没能缓过来，身后的人压着他的腰便开始用力地顶撞着，言语露骨地评论李泰容当下跪在床上抬高屁股被男人操的浪荡模样。李泰容咬着嘴唇，却忍不住快感刺激射在了床上。  
“被男人操也能射？陛下喜欢在男人身下承欢是吗？”中本悠太把高潮后卸了力气的李泰容翻过身来，直视着那双眼睛，还没射出来的阴茎却依然在李泰容身体里肆意发泄，“还是说，只有我而已。”  
高潮后还被不断地刺激着敏感处，李泰容有些恍惚，中本悠太讲了什么他听不清，只是看清楚了中本悠太的眼睛，在嘴边徘徊的名字便下意识地叫出了口。  
“悠太……”  
身上的人突然俯下身含着李泰容的嘴唇用力吸吮，强硬地打开牙关，探进舌尖的同时抬高李泰容的腰让阴茎插得更深入些，几下顶弄后全都射在里面。  
欢爱结束后，李泰容很快睡着了，中本悠太随手用里衣擦了擦两个人身上的精液，也躺下休息。  
直到李泰容在噩梦里慌慌张张地喊着“悠太”。  
“我在这，我在这，没事。”中本悠太迷迷糊糊地抓紧李泰容的手，往李泰容身边挪近些。  
刚从梦境挣脱出来的人也紧紧抓着中本悠太的手，大口喘着气。  
中本悠太安抚性地拍拍李泰容的背，“怎么了，做什么梦了？”  
“我梦见……”  
中本悠太察觉到李泰容突然冷静下来，握着自己的手也松开了。  
“梦都是反的，睡吧。”中本悠太缩回手，闭上眼睛，却一直被靠近的鼻息侵扰着，被招惹得正要睁眼去看，嘴唇上便贴上了同样柔软的东西。  
中本悠太屏着呼吸，安安静静地闭着眼装睡。  
直到李泰容翻了个身入睡。  
—END—


	2. Chapter 2

“泰容！”中本悠太挥着手里的书跑进来，踢了脚上的鞋几步走近浴池，“你看看我找到了什么。”  
李泰容趴在池边翻了翻，抬手把书丢回中本悠太怀里，“给我看这个做什么。”  
“……说不定会用上呢。”中本悠太被李泰容的反应噎得连准备好的调戏话都说不出，索性脱了衣服也进了浴池。李泰容背对着自己闭目养神，中本悠太就殷勤地上前揉肩，揉着揉着手就往下摸去，被李泰容从水里抓住拎出来。  
“春天还没到呢上赶着发情。”李泰容转过身来背靠着池壁看着意图不轨的人，“我说了让你做了吗？”  
“我把这本都看了好几遍了，看的时候想的全是你。”中本悠太往前凑了凑，亲了下李泰容，“不想亲自试试吗？”  
李泰容伸出手臂搭上中本悠太的肩，想了想又抬腿圈着中本悠太的腰，闭上眼睛。  
“那你来试试。”  
抱着自己的手在背上不断地游走抚摸着，嘴上也没有半分要放过李泰容的意思，甚至还挺了挺腰让硬着的阴茎在大腿上戳了几下。李泰容把得寸进尺的冒犯者推开，中本悠太干脆抱着李泰容把人拉出了浴池，裹着身体擦干净水就往榻上走，途中还把熟悉的小盒塞到李泰容手里。  
“这次我特意跟人讨的，你闻闻香不香。”李泰容平躺在床上，张开腿由着中本悠太挖出软膏在身下乱涂一通，皱着眉抬了抬腰让中本悠太的手指钻进去，“怎么有点酥麻的感觉。”  
“据说这个有催情的作用，我想给你试试。”中本悠太刻意神神秘秘地压低声音，看见李泰容脸色一变又忍不住笑出声，“别急，解药不是在这嘛。”  
“我从那本书上看到这个觉得挺有意思的。”中本悠太示意李泰容趴在床上，不等李泰容犹豫，抱着李泰容的腰抬高起来，迫使李泰容跪趴在床上抬高被涂满软膏的屁股，“说是这样，下位的人也更有感觉。”  
李泰容把脸埋在被子里，一声不吭地忍耐着羞耻感，中本悠太也不打算等李泰容点头，熟门熟路地对着后穴便插了进去，被绞紧时感叹着泰容里面真的好舒服，又毫不怜惜地动着腰，把李泰容撞得摇摇晃晃再搂着腰抱紧。  
“泰容趴着被干的时候，背真的很漂亮……”中本悠太呼吸粗重，俯下身在李泰容背上吮吸出一处处痕迹，又突然直起腰，连带着也拉着李泰容坐起身，“还有这样……这样更深……”  
李泰容被抓着双手拉着坐起来，屁股坐在中本悠太腿上，阴茎似乎又插深了一点。中本悠太抱着他继续操弄着，侧了侧身后停下了动作。  
李泰容不明所以地睁开眼，看见了镜子里映出来的自己。赤身裸体坐在中本悠太身上，屁股里还插着中本悠太的阴茎，自己的阴茎却也高高翘起，身下因为催情的软膏的刺激渴求着阴茎的撞击。  
李泰容试着想躲开，却被限制着面对镜子，屁股里的阴茎一下下地往里捅着刺激着敏感处。李泰容叫着悠太求饶，却只能看着镜子里自己绞着不停进出的阴茎射了出来。  
卸了力气的李泰容被转了个身，中本悠太一边亲吻着李泰容的脸一边操弄着后穴，直到把精液射在里面，才趴在李泰容身上笑嘻嘻地亲了李泰容一口。  
“其实那东西就是个普通的软膏，不会催情的。”  
—END—


End file.
